In Memory of Thy Honor
by NightShadow131
Summary: King Thranduil dies an early death and Legolas is overcome by grief. Will the elf step up and claim his right to the throne or will his father's death be too much and cause him to fade?
1. Tragedy Strikes

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR. I just like to torture the characters, especially Legolas! n.n 

**Warnings**: Well, there's a lot of angst... that's about it. This fic would have been a lot easier to write if it were shounen ai, but I said I wouldn't make this one it... next one, though. n.n

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I'm only human... n.n

Well, this was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I wanted to post this today since I wasn't sure how long it'd be 'til I'd be able to type the rest up... Also, I wanted to post it on my b-day, on Thursday, so I could share it with you; however, I'm goin' to go see Alexander the Great. Finally! I've been wanting to see that since it came out... n.n That's the only thing I'm looking forward to on my b-day... -.- This fic isn't exactly complete yet, and that's another reason why it's two chapters. Cuz it's so long, too. So far it's 12 pages written, usually my chapters are around 6, and I don't think I'm close to finished yet... --shrugs-- We'll see... n.n

This fic was a lot harder to write than I thought it was goin' to be. I just couldn't get Legolas' personality right, and I wanted to make it as close as I could. I dunno if I did that great of a job on it, but it was a lot better than I originally had it. I really hope you all enjoy this! n.n

* * *

****

****

**In Memory of Thy Honor**

**Chapter One: ****Tragedy Strikes**

"No! He cannot be! He is not!" Legolas frantically shouted. "Come on, Adar. Wake up!"

The blonde elf collapsed on his father's chest, tears falling freely, muttering for him to wake.

King Thranduil didn't move an inch; eyes still closed in death. His breathing had stopped only seconds ago.

"How could this happen? You are supposed to protect him!" the distraught prince yelled at the warriors that were by him.

There was a moment of silence while the warriors shifted under their prince's piercing stare.

"We... we were over-powered, my lord," a brave warrior spoke up. "We... tried our best."

Legolas couldn't believe this. Any of it. First his mother had died at the hands of orcs... and now his father? No, it wasn't true. It just couldn't be!

"Why would you not let me go with you!" he spoke to his father again, wishing to somehow receive a response. When King Thranduil had left he said it was a short and easy task that required few warriors. They just needed to scout ahead, to see how much the evil had spread. They weren't even planning on getting close enough to engage in battle. Unfortunately, it had gotten a lot closer than any suspected. Legolas couldn't go with them because the king had said there was no point in risking both their lives. If anything happened to Legolas Mirkwood would be left without an heir.

"You should have listened to me," Legolas said quietly.

Everyone in the hall had their eyes closed, some having tears pouring down their faces.

After what seemed like an eternity, Legolas suddenly stood up. "Those orcs are going to pay! I will get revenge for my father!" he shouted and made his way to the doors.

The others took a step back at first, seeing the fury that was in their prince's eyes. None wanted to mess with that; however, they couldn't allow him to leave. Who knew what would happen then...

A few warriors ran up to him. "My lord, you cannot leave, especially in your state of mind." Seeing how words wouldn't deter Legolas, they grabbed onto his arms trying to stop him.

"How dare you! Release me at once!" Prince Legolas commanded, enraged; the warriors not helping matters at all. He struggled even harder against their grasps.

"Please calm down, my lord," a tall warrior told the blonde elf.

"'Calm down!'" Legolas shouted, blinded by his grief. "How can you say such a thing!" the prince asked, tears still pouring down his face.

"My lord, you must," a warrior on his left told him.

"But my father... my father..." Legolas fell onto his knees, buried his face in his hands and sobbed uncontrollably.

The warriors were surprised by his actions, and almost fell with him, but stopped themselves in time. They were relieved that he had stopped trying to leave. They really did not need their prince to go after a horde of orcs and be so rash about it. They couldn't do anything to ease the pain in the archer's heart, however much they wished they could. They couldn't even stop their own pain and they were sure that the prince's was in so much more.

Everyone in the hall stood where they were in silence, mourning the death of their beloved king. If someone had entered the room not knowing what had happened, they would have been able to guess that someone had died by how gloomy the hall was, and they would indeed be right. The King of Mirkwood had just passed away, at the hands of orcs, just as their queen had. A devastating blow for the kingdom, and everyone that dwelled there... most of all, the prince.

* * *

It had been three weeks since King Thranduil's death and Prince Legolas had been acting as though everything was alright; that his father's death wasn't affecting him. There had been a small ceremony with few people, Legolas hadn't wished for lots of people to be there.

However, no matter how hard the archer tried he couldn't hide how he really felt, though he did have a lot of people fooled. He felt torn inside, like the grief was slowing eating him, from the inside-out. He still went about his duties, doing what was needed of him, but he still hadn't taken the title of King. The death was still far too near.

Legolas could feel himself getting weaker as the days passed and would frequently suffer headaches and spells of fatigue. He put up a front when in the presence of anyone, even his friends. The only time he let his 'carefree' mask slip was when he was sure that he was alone.

Although he thought no one could tell how much his father's death had really affected him, his closest friend could. He didn't know to what extent, though. So far Legolas was able to keep his facade up to where everyone around him didn't constantly ask questions and pester him.

A week later and it was no longer possible.

The blonde elf had just woken up and was getting out of bed after getting some rest. Finding it to be well into the afternoon, the prince headed outside, wanting to see the nature around him and how the sun shone brilliantly. He was still tired, but he couldn't sleep even more without rising suspicions.

On the way Legolas ran into his friend, Eitheldol, who stopped to talk with him.

"Are you alright, mellon-nin?" a blonde, well-built elf asked the younger elf. They had long been friends and Legolas had insisted that he did not refer to him as 'my lord' or any such title.

"I am fine, Eitheldol," the archer answered, though it was a lie. He felt terribly weak, as though he was going to collapse. It was also getting harder for him to breathe.

The older elf looked at him in serious doubt. His friend looked far more pale than he usually did, even compared to these past weeks since his father died. The shortness of breath definitely didn't help matters.

However, the two kept walking, Eitheldol deciding to join Legolas. He did not wish to leave him alone given his condition; it worried him greatly.

Legolas suddenly stopped and leaned against the wall to his left, clutching his chest tightly; breathing heavily.

"Legolas! What is wrong!" the blonde elf asked frightened. He had known something was up, but didn't think it was so severe as to stop the prince in his tracks. He also had no idea what was ailing the younger elf.

Legolas, who was in a state of agony, had not heard his friend's frantic question. _It has never been so painful before, _the archer thought. He had been suffering pain in his chest at least twice a day, but never this great... nor this long...

Finally, the prince was no longer able to bear the pain and succumbed to unconsciousness.

"Legolas!" Eitheldol shouted as his friend fell forward, limp, and caught him. He immediately checked for a pulse. He let out his breath, that he hadn't even realized he'd been holding, when he found one. He quickly, but carefully picked Legolas up and carried him to the healing wing; receiving stares along the way.

Once there he kicked the doors open, having no time to waste.

The healer was startled, and instantly looked in the direction of the loud noise from the door, seeing Eitheldol carrying someone. "The prince! How..? What..?" the healer, who had brown, long hair and equally brown eyes, was at a loss for words. The prince being carried in unconscious was most unexpected!

Eitheldol gently laid Legolas on to a bed. "It seemed like he was having problems breathing while we were walking and he suddenly collapsed, clutching his chest. He fell unconscious shortly thereafter," he explained while the healer examined the lifeless prince, who had dragged his hand to his chest even in sleep. "I know not what ails him," he finished.

The healer gave a short nod to acknowledge the blonde. All this puzzled him. It just didn't fit...

"...Ada..." Legolas said in a quiet, agonized whisper.

The two looked at the prince sadly, then each other.

Now it fit. Now they knew what ailed their beloved prince: Grief, the Elven Sickness. Sadly, there wasn't much they could do about this ailment. Anything else and they would have been sure of the elf's recovery. Now... well, they'd find a way.

"I knew the king's death bothered him, but I never thought it was to this extent. He hid it too well..." Eitheldol said, more to himself. He clenched his fist tightly. "I should have known! Why would it not affect him in such a way? King Thranduil was his father, after all."

"Do not berate yourself. 'Tis not your fault," Árëdur said, trying to comfort the elf. All of them, though, should have known that he would suffer greatly over the loss of his father. Yet none had truly noticed the pain he was enduring silently. Sure, lots had noticed how he had tired more often, but had just thought it was because of his new duties. How wrong they had been...

A couple days had passed since the prince's collapse and his condition only grew worse as time went by. News of Legolas' grief soon spread throughout Mirkwood, causing all who dwelled there to panic. What would happen if their only prince were to fade? They didn't even want to think about it!

Eitheldol had thought that he should send for Estel. He knew how close he and Legolas were. Hoping for the best, he wrote a letter and had a messenger deliver it. He really wished it would reach its destination, and fast! Legolas' very life depended on the outcome of the letter.

* * *

"My lord, there is a messenger here for you. Says the matter is of extreme importance and concerns Prince Legolas," afemale elf, with long brown hair said to Aragorn.

Aragorn didn't waste a second before jumping up and running to where he knew the messenger would be. He had a horrible feeling about this...

He reached the messenger in mere seconds; receiving odd looks the whole time, and still receiving one.

"My lord..." the messenger said, surprised at the human's entrance. He had burst through the doors and was breathing heavily from running.

"What happened to Legolas!" Aragorn said panting, trying to catch his breath. He then noticed that his foster father, Elrond, was in the room, as well as his foster brothers, Elrohir and Elladan, who were twins.

"Estel, calm yourself," Elrond told his son, wondering where he had been when getting the notice. By the looks of it he was pretty far away.

The human turned to the messenger again, needing to know what had happened to his best friend.

"Eitheldol asked me to give you this letter and to personally hand it to you," the tall messenger said, pulling out the letter and handed it to the ranger.

Baffled, Aragorn took the letter. He thought that the letter would have been handed to Elrond for some reason.

He opened it with shaking hands and started reading it. It wasn't even in Legolas' writing!

_Estel of Imladris, son of Lord Elrond,_

_Prince Legolas is in dire need of help. King Thranduil passed away a few weeks ago and grief has consumed the prince's heart. We fear he may fade. However, we still hold on to hope with you, Estel. Please ride here as fast as you can! We know not how much longer the prince can last._

_In great need of your assistance,_

_Eitheldol, son of Edhelita._

"Oh, Valar..." Aragorn said, quietly; dropping the letter. He couldn't believe this!

The human got a hold of himself, knowing how much Legolas needed him. _Why did they not send for me sooner? They should have told me about Thranduil's death right away. Of course the pain would be too great for Legolas with no one there to help him through it. He hides things too much,_ Aragorn thought, furious.

"Adar, I am going to Mirkwood immediately," he said sternly, leaving the chambers to his go to his own, so he could pack the needed items.

The others stared after him, wondering what was going on.

Elladan picked up the letter that Aragorn had dropped and started reading it. Elrond and Elrohir stood over his shoulders also reading it.

Now they understood! Both of the twins hurried off to their own rooms, determined to join their human brother on the way to Mirkwood.

"Hannon le, Liththar," Elrond said to the messenger, who was still standing there, unsure of what to do. "If you would like to rest I can show you to a room..."

"No thank you, my lord. I would prefer to return to Mirkwood... no offense," Liththar added quickly. He was worried about the prince as well, and wanted to see how he was.

"None taken, of course. I insist you come with us then. I shall not take no for an answer, either," the elf-lord said with a smile.

"You, too, my lord?" He couldn't believe that all four of them were going. The letter's original purpose was just to retrieve Aragorn. However, he couldn't complain. Having Elrond by the prince would be a good precaution; he was the best healer, after all.

"Aye," Elrond said; then started to walk to the doors. Turning around he said, "Now, get some food before we leave while my sons and I get ready." Then he headed to his own room at a fast pace. He had to hurry; Aragorn was likely almost finished by now and probably wouldn't even wait for them.

The five met up at the stables once finished packing or, in the Liththar's case, eating. Their horses were ready to leave, Elrond had made sure of this. They strapped their packs to their horses, mounted and then left towards Mirkwood.

The journey was hard on all of them, especially Aragorn. His body, being human, had less endurance than an elf's and the worry over his best friend's life was tearing him apart. He feared he wouldn't get there on time. He was exhausted, physically and mentally. They had been riding for at least five hours and had no breaks. Everyone was too concerned to stop, as was Aragorn, which is exactly why he hadn't asked for them to stop... not like he would have anyway. He truly didn't want to. It was moments like this that he despised being human.

Elrohir looked back at his human brother and saw how much he needed a break. "Ada," he whispered to the elf next to him, "I think we should take a break. Estel looks in need of one."

The elder elf looked back at his youngest son and felt guilty for forgetting his human stamina. He hated to stop, as did everyone else, Aragorn included, but they had to. It would take even longer to reach Legolas if one of them passed out from exhaustion pushing themselves too hard.

Elrond called for a halt and they all dismounted. Everyone actually needed a break so it was for the best... they supposed.

* * *

Well, that's the first chapter. n.n It prob'ly woulda been better if I had the whole thing done and whatnot, but... yeah. Sorry! I already said my reasoning on this so I'm not goin' to say anything more about it. n.n;;;

I really do hope you guys all enjoyed it, though, and will continue to when I post the next chapter. n.n I dunno how much I really like it. I sounded better in my head... ;-; --sighs-- Ah, well...

Well, **Plz Review!**

Ja ne


	2. Oh, Valar

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. I just like to torture the characters, especially Legolas! n.n;; 

**Warnings**: Well, there's a lot of angst. Legolas suffering... only emotionally this time, though! n.n;;;

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes. I'm only human... unfortunately... n.n

And so we have the second chapter to a one-shot... -.-

Btw, review responses are now below. Thanks so much to those of you who reviewed! It was more responses than I thought I'd receive for the first chapter... lots were new people, too. n.n

Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapt as well! n.n

* * *

****

****

**In Memory of Thy Honor**

**Chapter Two: ****Oh, Valar…**

A couple days later the five finally reached Mirkwood.

Aragorn hurriedly dismounted and ran to the healing wing, where he was sure Legolas would be. None of the inhabitants of Mirkwood stopped him. They were all expecting Estel; they weren't really expecting his whole family to be there as well, however. They also recognized the human, since he had frequently visited in the past. Aragorn and Legolas were well known for getting into trouble and being injured... most the time gravely.

The twins then followed shortly after Aragorn, just leaving their horses to the caretaker of Mirkwood.

Elrond was just as anxious to see Legolas, who was like a son to him, but restrained himself. He dismounted his own horse, took the needed supplies and started to leave. "Thank you for taking care of our horses," he said, smiling.

"Of course, my lord," the caretaker said, bowing. Then he watched as the elf-lord left at a fast walk to Legolas. _Best of luck, _he wished the four. He wanted nothing more than for the prince to recover.

The messenger, who was the only one still there, put his own horse in its stable and did what was needed of him.

When Aragorn reached the doors he slowed down and quietly opened them. He still had enough sense to be cautious. Legolas could be sleeping for all he knew. He had no idea how much the young elf had received--or hadn't. He also needed to prepare himself for what lay beyond the doors.

The human brought his hand up to his mouth in shock at the sight before him. Legolas was lying still in the bed, breathing very heavily, and clutching his chest. He also looked very pale. It broke his heart to see his best friend in such a condition. There was also a depressing aura surrounding the blonde elf. Something an elf rarely had. He wondered how any could have missed it. Also, the natural glow that all elves had was greatly dimmed, barely giving off any light at all. If it were pitch black in the room he didn't know if Legolas' glow would be enough for him to locate him.

"Legolas," he whispered, walking up to his best friend. He couldn't believe it had gotten so bad. He wished he could have been there for the blonde right when his father had died. _Why did he not send for me?_

"...Estel?" The human heard a quiet, pain-filled voice. It had startled him at first, for he thought that the elf was resting.

"Aye, mellon-nin," Aragorn said, quickly going next to the archer's side and grabbing his free hand, wrapping his own around it comfortingly.

"My father... my father is..." the blonde stuttered, tears falling freely again. It just hurt too much. To first have one's mother taken away and then one's father in almost the same manner.

"I know, Legolas. I know," the human said, tears threatening to fall. The scene was just heart-breaking. Legolas rarely cried, but here he was doing just that, and it seemed like he had been doing so often.

The ranger stood up and leaned over Legolas, giving him a hug as best as he could, given the elf's position. "It is okay, mellon-nin. We shall get through this," Aragorn said soothingly.

Eitheldol was sitting in the corner, watching the display before him. He was surprised that the human hadn't noticed him, or at least hadn't acknowledge him. While watching Aragorn he was touched by the amount he cared for Legolas. He had been overwhelmed by relief when he had entered the room and was even filled with it more now that he saw how much the human was able to calm the elf. It seemed that with the soothing words and the comforting motion of Aragorn's hand running through Legolas' hair that it was relaxing him.

Elrohir and Elladan had entered the room just as Legolas broke down, with the tears falling silently down his face. They stood there shocked at the display, not only that, but also at how weak the younger elf looked.

Elrond soon came after the twins and had much the same reaction. He knew it must have been bad to have Eitheldol send for Aragorn, but still, he hadn't thought it had progressed this much!

Everyone stood where they were, not wishing to disturb the two friends.

Aragorn finally seemed to have calmed the blonde elf down enough to where he could get some much needed rest.

"Hannon le, my lord. I knew it was not a mistake to send for you," Eitheldol said gratefully. It kind of hurt him how he couldn't relax his friend that much, but Aragorn could. It really didn't matter, though. All that did was Legolas' well-being; that he got through this.

Aragorn was startled, not knowing that he had been there and he had no idea how long he had been. He looked over towards the door and saw that his father and brothers were there as well.

The human nodded, but then asked in an angry voice, "Why did no one tell me of King Thranduil's death _right_ when it happened?"

Eitheldol was taken aback by the abrupt change in the human's attitude. "We... we knew not that it was affecting him so badly. He let no one know, and hid it too well," he finally answered.

"You should know better than anyone how Legolas pretends that he is fine when he is really the exact opposite!" Aragorn shouted. He knew how close the elf in front of him was to Legolas and couldn't understand how he could have believed him.

The blonde elf looked down at his hands, feeling incredibly guilty. _It _is_ my fault._ _I knew it was hurting him, but I did nothing to help him._

"Estel, leave him be. He is not at fault. He could have prevented it not. You know that," Elrond scolded his son.

"Iston." He looked down at his hands. Now it was the human's turn to feel guilty. "I am sorry, mellon-nin. I just... I know not." All he wanted to do was find a way to help Legolas so he could recover. He wished that he could have been there for him right when his best friend needed him the most.

Aragorn closed his eyes and felt a lone tear fall down his cheek.

* * *

The next morning Legolas woke with a start, sweat glistening on his forehead; his breathing heavy.

"Legolas. What is wrong, mellon-nin?" A stupid question, but something had obviously bothered the elf more, while he slept.

"It-it is true, right?" the blonde elf asked, looking around wildly.

Elrond, the twins and Eitheldol looked at the prince worried.

Aragorn, who was also concerned, looked at his friend, wondering what he was talking about. "Is what true, Legolas?"

"That my father is alive. It was not just a dream?" The archer tried to get out of bed to confirm what a seemingly real dream--that seemed like reality to the elf--had shown.

Aragorn froze in the middle of pushing the blonde back down. It took all he had not to break down crying right then. He couldn't... for Legolas. It definitely wouldn't help the elf's fragile condition... not that his 'dream' had. This dream only made matters worse. It would hurt him even more when they told him, but they really didn't have a choice in the matter. To think that his father was alive and to learn that he really was dead... He just didn't want to think about it.

The human pulled Legolas to him, embracing him tightly.

The blonde was confused by his friend's action. Why did he seem so sad? His father was alive after all, right? Did something else happen?

"Oh, Legolas," Aragorn said with a shaky voice, "I am so sorry." He buried his head into Legolas' golden hair.

The archer tilted his head to the side in confusion. "For what?"

Aragorn didn't have the heart to tell the poor elf so said nothing.

"Estel?" He heard Legolas ask after moments of silence.

"Penneth, your father..." Elrond started, since he knew Aragorn wasn't going to answer. The elf-lord felt terrible and didn't want to either, but it had to be done. "Your father... is not alive," he finished quietly. However, by Legolas' reaction the young elf had obviously heart.

Legolas turned his face away, closing his eyes. He had known. He knew his father wasn't alive, but he wanted him to be so badly that he couldn't help but cling onto the dream.

Aragorn felt wetness on his tunic and his heart skipped a beat. Legolas was crying again! No sound was coming from the elf, but the human felthim shaking from the sobs and the wetness of the tears. He hugged the blonde even tighter, tears making their way down his own face.

The others stared at the two, heart-broken. What could they do? They had to come up with something to help Legolas. But what could they do? It was usually very hard to cure an elf that was fading from grief. It had been done, though. However, Legolas had just suffered the loss all over again.

Elrond beckoned the other three elves (the healer was away at the moment) to follow him outside to discuss this matter. This would also give the two time alone; it could help Legolas. They would have to give the friends time so they could talk, which was no problem.

The others followed him, wondering what the elf-lord had to say.

Elrond quietly closed the doors behind them. He didn't want to disturb the two in such a situation. It was vital that Aragorn helped Legoals.

The twins and Eitheldol waited patiently for the elder elf to speak up. They knew there was a reason he called them out there.

"Eitheldol, do you know of anything that you or any of us could do to help Legolas?" Elrond finally asked after a while of silence.

"Nay," the blonde elf said, dismayed, "I thought Estel would. Or since you are here, you would be able to find something, my lord."

"Mellon-nin, you know not to call me that," the elf-lord said, reminding the younger elf again. Now, wasn't really the time for such trivial matters, but it didn't really matter. Legolas was getting help, or so he hoped and the two needed time.

Eitheldol nodded. He had always known to not call him 'my lord' as Elrond liked to think of him as a friend. It wasn't that the blonde didn't think of him as one, it was just that he had gotten into the habit when he was an elfling. Then, the two didn't really know each other. It wasn't until he became friends with Legolas that they did.

The three lapsed into silence again.

"Is there nothing you can do, Ada?" Elladan asked desperately, hoping there was some way to help their friend.

Elrond thought for a minute. Then he hesitantly replied, "There is one thing. There is an herb that can give him more strength." He held up his hand as his son was about to say something. "However, it can have the opposite reaction sometimes."

That was exactly why Elrond was so reluctant to use it. Usually he knew how it would affect his patient by their condition, however, Legolas' was constantly changing. He only seemed to be getting weaker and weaker. He could try the herb, but it was such a high risk. He didn't know if he'd be able to get the nerve that allowed him to do it.

The elf-lord then decided that he would try it if there was no hope left--besides that last chance. Currently Legolas wasn't in the right state of mind to make such a decision; probably wouldn't be until he got over this. Then it wouldn't even be useful. Aragorn would be devastated if his best friend were to fade, as would everyone else, but the human had a special bond with the archer and vice versa.

* * *

The others had just left the room; Aragorn was still embracing the shuddering body of Legolas. He just held him as the tears silently slipped down the elf's face, as well as his own. He didn't know what else he could do.

The human had gotten up onto the bed with the elf to make things more comfortable for both of them and so he would be able to soothe Legolas' pain more, or at least try to.

He didn't know what to do to help and it hurt terribly to watch his friend suffer so.

Minutes later Legolas stopped crying, as did Aragorn, but the elf didn't move from his position.

Aragorn let Legolas stay how he was, knowing how important support was, especially at the moment.

Legolas finally pulled back with a tear stained face. "Hannon le." He smiled sadly.

"I just wish I could take away all your pain," the human said, looking into Legolas' now dull blue eyes that were filled with despair. It broke his heart to see Legolas for forlorn. Even in the worst situations the archer seemed to have some hope or at least pretend to. Now, however, he openly displayed his loss. It was just too much to lose both his mother and father the same way.

"Do you want to talk about it, mellon-nin?" Aragorn asked; it was obvious as to what he was talking about.

Legolas sighed deeply. "There is not much to say. You know what happened and how I feel."

"Aye." He did indeed know. That was the whole reason he was there at the moment after all. "You cannot fade, Legolas," Aragorn half commanded; half pleaded the elf.

"It is not as if I want to," the blonde elf said quietly. "It… it is just so relaxing when the darkness comes," he continued, remembering how it felt when he had first succumbed to the darkness. He had been reluctant to leave it, but had felt the strong and hopeful presence of the human and had to return to his friends, who were like family. That was the reason he had yet to give into his grief.

The elf's comment scared him greatly. He was actually relaxed when so close to fading? It was also disturbing to hear the elf talk to kindly about darkness. Legolas was one of and for light. However, he could tell by Leoglas' blissful look from that one sentence that he truly wouldn't mind the darkness he spoke of. Something was holding him back, though; whatever it was he was thankful for.

"The pain of my father's… passing is terrible, and too much," Legolas said with a shaky voice.

"Iston, mellon-nin." Aragorn placed his hand on the elf's shoulder comfortingly. "Know that I am here for you… always."

Legolas nodded. He knew this. The human had been nothing but supportive through everything he had been through, no matter how small the matter was.

"You need to survive… for your father. He would not wish for you to fade, especially because of him," the ranger paused, watching Legolas for a reaction.

The elf stiffened. Legolas knew that Aragorn spoke the truth. The human saw an extreme sadness fall in place on the elf's face. He was doing the exact opposite as his father would wish. The pain in his chest grew as these thoughts went through his mind.

"You know just as well as I that you need to take over his position as king," Aragorn continued. "Everyone knows you shall do an excellent job, too."

"I-I know. It… is just so overwhelming," the distressed elf admitted, which was unusual for him. Normally he would suffer in silence; not telling anyone, like he had done so before. That was one main reason why he was in his current condition.

Aragorn felt terrible for the elf, especially seeing the sadness that reflected in his dull blue eyes.

The human nodded, knowing how much pain he had to be going through. He was on the verge of fading after all. Thinking of his friend's pain only brought tears to his eyes, though he refused to let them fall. He had to be strong and support Legolas.

"Just… please remember that I am here, my--your family, as well as _your_ kingdom." He felt he had to instill this in the elf's mind. Hopefully it would help him when he needed it most. He had just said it not too long ago, but he knew that at the moment there were no words that could help Legolas, and that anything he would say would probably only cause more pain.

The human could tell his friend still wasn't ready to talk about it anymore than he had, little as it was…

Legolas thought about what Aragorn had told him and was deeply touched. He also felt bad for making his friend worry so much. He was letting down his father, as well.

He could feel his chest tighten. His breath hitched and became labored soon after.

Aragorn had watched the archer's face change as thoughts went through his mind; changing his emotions quickly. Comfort. Guilt. Helplessness. Pain.

Then he saw that the elf was having problems breathing. "Legolas!" he shouted, alarmed. Legolas was doing better seconds ago; now he seemed worse.

The human heard four elves rush into the room but paid no attention to them, only trying to calm Legolas down. It didn't seem to be working, however.

* * *

"I shall use the herb only as a last resort," Elrond told the three elves that were in front of him.

They nodded, understanding that the elf-lord didn't wish to compromise Legolas' health anymore than he had to.

"Do you think—" Eitheldol was cut off by a frantic shout of Legolas' name.

They wasted no time and ran into the room, where they found Aragorn desperately trying to calm his friend down. Legolas seemed unable to control his breathing.

Elrond quickly went to the two. "What happened?" he asked, near-panic.

"I shall explain later," the human said quickly. "We must focus only on him at the moment."

The elder elf nodded. He was amazed at how calm his son was acting in such a situation. He didn't know if he should appreciate it or be even more concerned.

Aragorn had still been sitting in the bed next to Legolas so just pulled him close so the elf could feel his own breathing rate. "Come on, mellon-nin. Breathe with me," he said soothingly, worry etched in his voice.

There was nothing the elf-lord could do at the moment so he watched in concern, feeling helpless. He knew Legolas was in good hands, though. Usually he would be in his son's position, but Aragorn had been there right when it happened. It really did not matter either way. The only thing that did matter was that the archer was getting the help he needed; nothing else.

Legolas couldn't breathe; he started to panic. He heard Aragorn tell him something, but his voice sounded so far away and he couldn't understand what was being said. He vaguely felt someone pull him into an embrace.

He gasped for air, trying to regain his breath and failing miserably. Grey started to fill his vision.

"Legolas!" He heard someone shout from far away. Then the darkness came for him and he gladly accepted it.

Aragorn felt Legolas' body go limp in his arms. He immediately checked for a pulse. His body froze when he found nothing. Not even a faint pulse.

"Ada!" he yelled terrified. "Help him, he isn't breathing!"

Elrond's heart froze at the words, but he was still instantly at the human's side.

Aragorn moved out of his father's way, wanting nothing more than for Legolas to draw air again.

The twins and Eitheldol looked on in horror as the elf-lord tried to revive the prince.

* * *

Don't hurt me! I promise the next chapter will be out soon! I'll prob'ly post it during this weekend, if not sooner. I already have most of it written. This also would have been out sooner if my internet didn't go down. My power flickered on and off a few times, too, which was actually the cause of it goin' down… -.- It really sucked.

_Review Responses_ _(I can finally do them!)_

**Melkiah Virnasel** – First off, I'm really sorry if I spelt your name wrong! Please forgive me if I did! n.n And thanks so much for the review. n.n

**Raku ozzarian princess** – Lol... well, thanks for that.. I'm actually surprised I got this much reviews. n.n You were goin' to make a fic like this, too? Aww, I sorry then. n.n;; Thanks so much for the review! n.n

**TONIANNE** – Thanks! It woulda been out sooner, but the freakin' power…. --hisses-- Heh.. just ignore that…. n.n;;;

**K Dog** – Thanks for the review!

**Zammy** – I will, I will. n.n

**empath89** – thanks, thanks. n.n

**IwishChan** – Aww, you did? ;-; I sorry! I didn't mean to make anyone cry! ….kinda…. --shifts eyes-- I really am sorry, though…

**acuamaine** – O.O Wow… thanks so much! I never expected to get such a review for that chapter! Thanks so much! n.n Hmm, your name looks familiar…. --ponders--

**sielge** – Thanks... hope ya liked this chapter as well! n.n

**galadriel evenstar** – Yeah, poor Legolas… ;-;

**Lynx Yamato** – Thanks! n.n Hope ya liked this chapter, too! n.n

**Deana** – Yeah, the poor elf!

Wow, you guys! Thanks so much for reviewing! You have no idea how much it means to me. It makes my day, seriously. I didn't expect to get such a response, either. Thanks again! n.n

And I can finally post this! Yayness! n.n

Anyway, I hope you guys all enjoy this chapter. And the next one will be out sometime this weekend. I promise! If it isn't then…. well, you can do… something… o.O Yes, yes, something…

I'll shut up now!

_Plz Review!_

Ja ne


	3. Fading

**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR.

**Warnings**: Angst, angst, and more angst. n.n

Sorry 'bout all grammar and/or spelling mistakes.

Told ya I would update during the weekend. n.n It almost isn't, but… that doesn't matter. n.n;;;

This is the last chapter, and I hope that everyone enjoys this. n.n

* * *

****

****

**In Memory of Thy Honor**

**Chapter Three: ****Fading**

As Elrond tried to revive Legolas Aragorn grabbed the elf's hand, squeezing it. _Please, you have to get through this, _the human pleaded. Legolas couldn't die. He coudn't.

It felt like an eternity since Elrond had begun and he was about to stop, thinking it was in vain. Then Legolas miraculously gasped loudly, finally drawing in air.

"Thank the Valar," Aragorn whispered, beyond grateful. However, the blonde elf still wasn't out of the woods. He wasn't over his father's death, after all, and still had the chance of fading, unfortunately. He would do all within his power to prevent that from happening. He just hoped it would be enough.

Everyone was extremely relieved when they saw Legolas take in air. That had been _way_ too close.

Shortly after the frightening incident, Legolas had fallen asleep. It was hours after that and they were all gravely concerned about the elf. They wished that he would wake up and talk to them. They just wanted to see his eyes open again, no matter how dull or pain-filled they were at this point. All of them were sure that the archer would feel even worse when he woke, though. Because of this, they were actually glad he was sleeping; only because of this, however. Seeing him awake would be much more of a comfort for them all, not to mention better for the elf's health.

Aragorn had claimed his spot next to Legolas, while Elrond was on the other side of him. The twins and Eitheldol were nearby, also sitting in chairs.

The human looked at the blonde's face when he saw him twist in the bed, a moan escaping his mouth. His face held an expression of utter despair.

"…Ada," Legolas whispered.

_Is he having another nightmare? _the ranger questioned himself. He wondered when this would all end--when Legolas would return to his usual cheerful self. He desperately wished it would come soon, though he seriously doubted it would, unfortunately.

"Ada!" the blonde screamed for his father. Obviously something had happened to Thranduil in his nightmare. Legolas' tone told him that alone. Most likely it involved his father dying, from what happened; possibly involving the orcs as well.

Aragorn had immediately stood up and tried to wake the elf, as did Elrond. However, it seemed that they were unable to wake him. He had calmed down, but would not wake.

Aragorn began to fear Legolas had decided to stay within the darkness that he felt so relaxed in. With every passing minute everyone feared that the prince was fading. The human being the most concerned, of course, because of what the elf had told him about it.

"Ada, is there nothing you can do?" Aragorn asked the elf-lord in a pleading tone.

Elrond shook his head sadly. "Nay, not till he wakes." He had decided that once the blonde elf woke, which hopefully would be soon, he would give him the herbs he spoke of before.

"But we need to do something--_anything_." The human could feel tears once more threatening to spill. "He told me himself how at ease he was in the darkness. It sounded like he preferred it." He said the last part in a whisper.

"What?" Elrond stated more than asked. This news was disturbing, for it showed that Legolas was farther along than he even thought. "When did he tell you this?"

Aragorn looked at Legolas, seeing the sad and pale face. He sighed deeply. "When we were left alone. You four were talking outside the door."

Elrond mentally slapped himself for asking such a stupid question. That was the only time the elf could have told Aragorn that without everyone else knowing. His mind was just too preoccupied with Legolas' ever-deteriorating condition.

The elf-lord looked back down at the archer. He was dismayed to see that, during his sleep, Legolas had brought his hand back onto his chest, weakly clutching it as if it greatly pained him; Elrond was sure it did, too.

"Come back to use, mellon-nin. We need you," the human pleaded quietly with his friend, desperately hoping he wasn't too far gone. _He cannot be. __It is not possible; do not think such things. __He will be fine. He will, _Aragorn thought, trying to convince himself.

An hour later, the elves, and human, heard another moan, this time, however, it wasn't one of distress butof disorientation.

Aragorn jumped up from his seat when he realized that Legolas was finally waking. "That's it, Legolas. Keep trying." He could tell that the elf was having problems returning to them. The darkness probably had a very tight grip on him. Thankfully, the archer was able to break free and slowly started to open his eyes.

As awareness started to return, he felt like every inch of his body was in agony, especially his chest. He couldn't help but let out a groan. His eyes felt like lead as he fought to open them. He heard Aragorn's plea for him to return to them and he just had to obey. Hearing the pain and fear behind his voice made him want to comfort his friend.

Legolas finally managed to open his eyes, though only about half-way, but it was enough to see the very worried and excited faces of the people surrounding him.

The human smiled widely upon seeing Legolas awake, although it greatly worried him to see that the elf was only able to open his eyes half-way because of how weak he was. All of the emotions from before were only intensified, except the comfort was weaker than it had been. That, however, was the most important of them all.

The elder elf looked at Legolas and saw how weak he was… a lot more than before. Given his present condition the herb would most likely only help the elf. He sighed, as he decided to ready the herb. He got the needed herbs and then went to the counter where the other supplies were. He hadn't wanted to make it before because he wasn't sure when the elf would wake or even what condition he'd be in. The herbs would be useless if they sat too long, so there would have been no point.

Aragorn was rewarded with a small smile, which was definitely enough to cheer him up a little.

"How are you, mellon-nin?" the human asked, knowing it wasn't the best question to ask, but he had to know if Legolas was coherent.

Legolas licked his cracked lips and looked left and then right before bringing his gaze back to Aragorn. It took a while forquestion to process through his mind. When they finally did he tried to answer but the words didn't come out.

Seconds later Eitheldol came over to the two and helped Legolas sit up. He was about to hand the elf some water; however, he noticed the shaking in Legolas' hands and decided it would be better if he continued to hold it.

He brought the water to Legolas' lips and the archer eagerly drank it; wanting seconds; the blonde elf was happy to comply.

"H-hannon le," Legolas said hoarsely.

Eitheldol smiled at the prince, glad that he was finally able to help his friend.

Aragorn was happy to hear the blonde elf talk, since it showed that he was alert enough to know what was going on around him. He was also being polite as usual, which was also a good sign. _Now, if only we could rid him of his depression,_ he thought.When that happened he would stay by the elf's side until he was absolutely sure he was not going to fade. He really wished that he could help Legolas more than what he was--if he was at all, he had to wonder.

"I need you to stay awake, penneth." Elrond's soothing voice brought Aragorn out of his thoughts.

The elder elf was dismayed to find that Legolas had closed his eyes already. It had been only a few minutes since he awoke.

Hearing the concern in Elrond's voice, Legolas reluctantly opened his eyes.

"Here, drink this," the elf-lord commanded, holding another cup in front of Legolas. He had finished preparing the herb and decided it would be best to give them to the grief-stricken elf now.

The twins were very concerned by the decision their father made, as was Eitheldol. This only meant that their friend was too far gone for any other treatment. Elrond had said he would use the herbs as a last resort, after all. This frightened them more than anything. For Legolas to be that weak…

Legolas, however, wasn't thirsty and was far too tired. He shook his head, showing he didn't want any and not thinking any significance of it. His eyes closed again.

"Legolas, stay awake!" Aragorn shouted, scared about how hard it was for the elf to stay with them. "Legolas! You must drink!" he tried again. He knew that the herbs his father had put together would help Legolas immensely, even though he didn't know what his plan was. But, alas! he wasn't even aware enough to drink it!

The world went dark for Legolas as he slipped back into his silent reprieve. Away from all worry, all sadness; all other emotions that were tearing him apart.

There was total darkness surrounding him now and he could no longer hear the words of encouragement from Aragorn, Eitheldol, or anyone else. It was as if everything had all of a sudden disappeared without a trace.

The blonde could tell that he was sitting down, for he felt something underneath him. That was the only sensation he felt. At the moment, he also had no feelings; it was as if he were an empty shell. If you looked into his eyes that would be exactly what you would think by the dullness and the listless expression he wore. It would have made anyone break down immediately, whether they knew him or not. For an elf to have such an expression… well, it was rare indeed, and most definitely _never _a good thing.

This time, however, Legolas felt a tug, a tug to go… somewhere. Where, though? He wasn't sure.

The prince of Mirkwood just sat where he was, enjoying the blissful darkness; trying his best to ignore the tug.

What he saw next certainly made him feeling something: shock. It was his father! Somehow the light had chased away the darkness, not in his soul, however.

Something seemed different about him. It seemed as if something horrible had happened recently. There was a terribly depressing aura around him, much like his own. And he was shocked to see that the elf king was actually crying.

Emotions were swarming through his once relaxing darkness. The main ones were sadness and confusion. Why was his father crying?

Then he saw someone lying in front of his father. It looked like… his mother! This was the time when Thranduil found out that his wife had been killed by the filthy orcs.

Why would he be shown this now? It only sent more agony though his broken heart. It reminded of the terrible time he and his father had gone through. He also remembered how his father barely made it. It had been a close call for the both of them.

That was why he was seeing this! It was a last resort to keep him from fading. The memory showed him how his father had recovered from his grief that once held him so tightly. And how he had also gotten over his wife's death… for the most part. It also reminded him how horrible both of them felt during this period.

Legolas' father suddenly turned to face him. He had an expression of understanding, but of even more sadness. The blonde would have taken a step back in surprise if he could; as it were he was stuck where he was.

"You must go on, ion-nin." There was no sound, but somehow he could understand the words as if he had spoken them.

Legolas looked on in amazement. What was going on?

"Listen carefully, Legolas." Thranduil then turned his attention back to his wife, mourning her death.

_Listen? To what? _the confused elf thought. He could hear nothing, not even the words from his father.

The archer did as he was told, though, and still heard nothing. He concentrated harder. There was obviously a reason his father told him to listen.

After a while he faintly heard something. No. It was someone. As it got stronger he realized who it was: Aragorn! "Please return to us, mellon-nin. We need you," Aragorn said; it sounded as if he were crying.

"Estel!" he tried to say, but nothing came out. The silence was now starting to make him angry. He just wanted to tell the human that everything was alright!

"Estel! Estel!" he shouted over and over again, trying to get some sound to come forth. However, it was to no avail. The once blissful darkness had now turned into a prison, a nightmare, a place he no longer wished to stay.

His father's encouraging words resounded in his head, repeating themselves. He kept hearing Aragorn as well, the tearful words trying to call him back.

His father would not wish this, he would want him to live on and be his successor; take care of his kingdom. Not leave it to doom.

And Estel. This whole ordeal would hurt his friend terribly. He had been too blinded by his own grief to realize this before.

For his father's honor and pride and for Estel--for his friends--he would return. Or was it now too late? Could he no longer return?

_No! I shall not give up! _Legolas thought with new resolve.

The blonde elf concentrated solely on Estel's now loud voice. His voice sounded so forlorn. He _had_ to return.

Legolas tried for what felt like an eternity, still unable to get back to his friends--his family. He felt despair well-up inside him again; this time at the prospect of not seeing everyone again.

The archer closed his eyes tightly; tears now falling freely. "Estel," he whispered.

* * *

"Legolas, please wake up," Aragorn pleaded with his friend desperately.

Still receiving no response, the human collapsed onto the elf's chest, sobbing. He felt the slight rise and fall of Legolas' chest, but also felt it getting slower and slower.

Eitheldol was also in much the same condition as the ranger. He had his face buried in his hands, his elbows on the bed where Legolas was and had tears falling silently down his face.

The twins were in tears as well; even Elrond felt a few tears slide down his check. It wasn't that he was heartless or didn't care, it was just that Legolas was still alive, although there wasn't much hope, he would still hold onto the sliver of hope that was left. The rise and fall of his chest was all there was, however. And as the minutes wore on it became less and less hopeful.

"Please return to us, mellon-nin. We need you," Aragorn tried again, not yet willing to give up. Not until Legolas drew his last breath, which he prayed to the Valar that it would not come to that.

Seeing no reaction from the elf didn't help matters.

"Estel." They heard a desperate whisper minutes after the human had tried again.

Aragorn snapped his head up, as did Eitheldol; both looked at the prince, hope renewed.

"That's right, mellon-nin, I'm here. Come back to all of us," both the human and Eitheldol said the last part, excitedly.

The twins and Elrond looked over at Legolas after hearing the elf's plea for his friend and were very glad to hear something from him. It was progress at least, right?

Aragorn watched his friend intently. It seemed as though he were having a major internal struggle. _Well, he is returning from a _very_ close call of fading, _he reminded himself.

What he saw next took him by surprise. He saw tears starting to make their way down Legolas' face.

"Nay, do not cry, Legolas," the human said, wiping the tears form the elf's face. "There no longer is any need to cry." He comforted him, or tried to, since he was still asleep.

The human saw Legolas' eyes flutter slightly. Then they slowly opened. This time what he saw wasn't despair, or helplessness, but determination. He thought it was most likely due to his need of being with his friends. Friends and family had always been the ruling factor in Legolas' life.

"Legolas!" Aragorn shouted ecstatic. His tears still flowing steadily, but this time it was for joy; not despair. He hugged his friend tightly.

Everyone looked on in wonder at the human's odd behavior. Then saw it for themselves. Legolas had finally opened his eyes, which held their normal brightness!

"Mellon-nin… you are… suffocating me," Legolas gasped out in a hoarse whisper, all that he could manage. His chest still pained him, but not nearly as much as it had before.

"Oh! Sorry," the human said with a grin, and let go. He definitely didn't want to suffocate him after all this!

The others laughed lightly at this display.

Legolas looked around, seeing everyone with tear-stained faces. He lowered his gaze.

Everyone was instantly solemn. "What is it, penneth?" the elf-lord asked, greatly concerned.

"I am so sorry… for causing you all to worry so much," Legolas whispered, feeling guilty.

"Listen carefully, Legolas," Elrond said sternly, "there is nothing to apologize for. Nothing. Just focus on your recovery. Alright?"

The archer stared at the elder elf shocked. Elrond was unaware of this, but he had just said the exact words his father had used: 'listen carefully,' and he would do exactly that.

More tears made their way faster down his face, as he nodded. "It is good to be back."

Everyone smiled, feeling the same. It had been too close of a call. Far too close for their liking.

Legolas was on the mend now, though. It would take weeks to recover fully, but he would! That was all they could ask for.

_I shall never let you down again, Ada, _Legolas vowed.

* * *

And there ya have it. The ending to a one-shot… -.- What's with me and all _extra_ happy endings, though? I've only had one where it wasn't a happy ending. --ponders-- I need to make another non-happy one. --nods--

Well, how did you guys like it? I hope the whole thingie with Thranduil wasn't stupid… or predictable… or somethin'. Let me know what you think. n.n

_Review Responses (I lost some people… ;-; )_

**Zammy** – Was that soon? n.n

**IWishChan** – I sorry! Hope ya didn't cry on this chapter! This is happy chapter… at the end anyway… -.-

**Raku Ozzarian princess** – Lol… alright. Thanks for the compliments, too. Much appreciated! n.n Kinda curious to know about what yours woulda been like, though… n.n;;;

**Lynx Yamato** – Lol… well, I didn't kill him, did I? Did I do good? I was thinkin' about killing him off just for you. --grins evilly-- Kidding! Kidding!

**galadriel evenstar** – Lmao! --patpat-- He didn't die. See? --points-- --Legolas waves from his bed and then collapses dying. Aragorn screams in the background.-- O.O I'm kidding! n.n Heh... don't mind all that…

**empath89** – Ahhh... the laziness strikes. n.n Aww… you, too? --sighs-- Oh, well, at least you didn't _actually_ cry! Did ya like what happened to him?

**Deana **– Yeah, he really was. Not as much anymore, though! Yayness for the Legolas! n.n Btw, thanks so much for you reviews… you're almost always the first one, too. I appreciate it so much. --bows--

Thanks so much for all your _wonderful_ reviews! It's so encouraging! Makes me want to write even more. n.n Btw, there will be more LotR fics… I'll post some non-shounen ai/slash/yaoi ones too, for those of you who do not like it. I aim to please after all. n.n

Ha hah! 15 mins to spare! n.n;;; (It's 11:45pm. -.- ) This took a lot longer than usual. Prob'ly due to the fact that I cannot type today and that this is longer than I usually have my chapters…. -.-

Well, please keep an eye out for more fics, and please don't forget to **_review_**. This is the last chapter after all and I'd really appreciate your opinions.

Sayonara


End file.
